Lumières et Ténèbres
by SombreRegard
Summary: La guerre particulièrement meurtrière, et ayant déchirée bons nombres de personnes, est désormais totalement terminée. L'Ordre du Phénix est ressortit vainqueur de ce terrible affrontement, et Harry Potter n'a jamais été aussi célèbre. Malheureusement, dissimulée dans la pénombre, de vieilles blessures se cachent et ne se refermeront probablement jamais. A moins que... /Slash.
1. Résumé

Lumières et Ténèbres

_~ Résumé ~_

_Les jours sombres étaient désormais de l'histoire ancienne pour la plupart des jeunes et nombreux élèves peuplant le magnifique château de Poudlard. Ou tout du moins, en apparence… La lumière avait beau être de nouveau maitresse du cœur, parfois meurtris, de ces derniers, certains d'entre eux demeuraient maudits et prisonniers des ténèbres de leur passé. Un destin irrémédiable… ? Pas si sur que cela, en fin de compte._


	2. Septième et dernière année

Lumières et Ténèbres

**{ Chapitre 1 }**

Cela faisait à présent de nombreuses minutes que Pansy regardait le paysage verdoyant, désormais des plus familiers, défiler inlassablement sous son sombre regard, alors qu'elle laissait le Poudlard Express la conduire au sein de cette maudite école. Elle se retint bien difficilement de soupirer d'exaspération à cette simple, mais également désagréable, pensée. Celle-ci ne cessait d'ailleurs de la hanter depuis l'instant où elle avait reçu une lettre de McGonagall, l'informant que chaque élève devrait repasser comme il se doit sa septième et dernière année, la guerre ayant emplit la précédente de bien trop de tourments et de souffrances à son goût. Quelle idée… La dernière chose que Pansy désirait à cet instant, c'était bel et bien de poser un regard dégouté, et voire même possiblement meurtri, sur un Potter au sommet de sa gloire, plus que jamais idolâtré par les imbéciles rampant à ses côtés.

Tout cela, cet amer et hypocrite spectacle, ferait ressurgir bien trop de souvenirs douloureux, qui étaient d'ailleurs bien trop frais dans sa mémoire pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de se faire de nouveau humilier de la sorte. En effet, elle se revoyait encore quelques semaines plus tôt au sein du ministère de la magie, dans le but d'assister au macabre procès de ses parents, qui c'était bien évidemment soldé sur un allé simple pour Azkaban.

Pansy se fit soudainement un peu plus agitée suite à ce sombre et cruel souvenir, malheureusement emplit de réalité. Elle ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas réellement la raison pour laquelle le ministre de la magie s'était montré si clément à son égard, ainsi qu'envers ses deux meilleurs amis, Drago et Blaise. Après tout, certains de ses camarades de Serpentard, bien que fort heureusement peu nombreux, n'avaient pas eu la chance d'obtenir ce même privilège de la part de ce dernier. La jeune fille ignorait d'ailleurs où ils pouvaient bien tous se trouver à cet instant précis…

« Sans doute à Azkaban, en compagnie de tous les Mangemorts qui n'ont pas été tué par les Aurors lors de la bataille finale... A moins que... », Pansy interrompit brutalement le court de ses songes, en pensant au terrible destin que ces derniers avaient certainement dû connaitre. Le baiser du détraqueur… Ainsi, à l'heure actuelle, il était donc fort probable qu'ils ne fassent fatalement plus partis de ce triste monde. D'une certaine manière, du moins… Sous un certain point de vue, Pansy ne parvenait pas réellement à les plaindre. Certes, elle les savait tous absolument innocents, puisque seul Drago avait reçu la marque parmi les camarades de sa maison, ils n'avaient donc été que les tristes victimes des terribles horreurs commis par leurs parents… Néanmoins, et cela même si leur sort se révélait être profondément ignoble et qu'elle n'aurait en aucun cas souhaité être à leur place, elle se surprenait par instant à désirer ardemment n'avoir jamais survécue à cette maudite guerre. Les choses auraient alors été beaucoup plus simples, pour elle comme pour les autres… La jeune fille ne pu cette fois-ci empêcher un triste, mais néanmoins discret, soupir emplit de déchirement s'échapper de ces fines lèvres. Le courage n'avait jamais été une des rares vertus qu'elle possédait, certes, mais la donne était désormais bien différente du temps où elle se contentait de se moquer éperdument des règles, et d'appliquer au mieux l'éducation de Sang-Pur que ses chers parents lui avaient farouchement inculqué, dés son plus jeune âge. Tout avait changé, autant elle-même que ce monde chaotique qui l'oppressait un peu plus chaque jour, et qui ne laissait entrapercevoir, de temps à autre, que de maussades vestiges de son passé enfantin. Mais peu lui importait les insultes et les mauvais coups qu'elle avait pu perpétrer durant ces premières années à Poudlard, tout cela lui semblait tout de même être une vie, bien que lâche, bien plus enviable que celle qu'elle subissait actuellement. Après tout, la jeune Serpentard ne demeurait pas moins innocente des ravages que la guerre avait engendré, au même titre que chacun de ces satanés Gryffondors, même si malgré cela, elle était désormais condamnée à payer les conséquences de la macabre folie d'un homme.

« Si on pouvait encore appeler _sa _ainsi… », pensa-t-elle alors avec une certaine tristesse, tout en songeant aux nombreuses familles qui avaient été déchirées à cause du fameux mage noir, et de ses disciples plus fous les uns que les autres.

Elle prit soudainement conscience qu'un regard insistant était posé sur sa personne, depuis un temps qu'elle n'aurait pourtant pu définir tant ses pensées avaient accaparés son esprit. Elle ne fut néanmoins pas surprise de constater, d'un rapide coup d'œil, qu'il s'agissait de Drago. Il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour elle, Pansy ne pouvait que le reconnaitre le plus volontiers du monde. Et bien qu'elle ne le lui avait jamais avoué, une Serpentard restant tout de même une Serpentard, elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante. Ce fut donc probablement pour cette raison qu'elle se décida à reposer son regard sur son meilleur ami, tout en le gratifiant d'un très léger sourire, qui se voulait un tant soit peu rassurant.

- Je vais bien ma petite fouine, arrête de t'inquiéter.

Ce dernier grimaça quelque peu à l'entente de ce surnom qui le poursuivait désormais depuis leur quatrième année, chose qui eu le don d'arracher un discret rire, relativement amusé, à Pansy. Elle ne pu d'ailleurs s'empêcher, à cet instant, de se remémorer l'inoubliable scène de sa transformation animale, perpétré par cet étrange Maugrey Fol'Œil.

- Reconnais-le Dray, tu n'aurais jamais cessé de me harceler avec sa si j'avais été à ta place ce jour-là !, lui lança alors sa meilleure amie, qui se surprenait d'ailleurs à constater que s'ouvrir de nouveau un minimum au jeune blond, lui apportait un certain réconfort. Après tout, il était vrai qu'ils se connaissaient tous deux depuis leur plus tendre enfance, et qu'ils avaient donc, par conséquent, toujours passés le plus clair de leur temps ensemble.

- Oui, bon… Peut-être. Mais ce n'est quand même pas une raison Pans'…, concéda-t-il tout en arborant cette fois-ci un très léger sourire, signe que son précédent mécontentement était déjà oublié, ce qui ravit intérieurement la jolie brune.

Leur échange fut d'ailleurs subitement interrompu par l'arrivée de Blaise au sein de leur compartiment, qui prit rapidement place à côté de Pansy, tout en grignotant distraitement un bout de pâte à citrouille. Son second ami avait lui aussi été particulièrement malmené pendant l'été, la jeune Serpentard en avait bien conscience, et de le voir ainsi abattu, et cela malgré son importante fierté naturelle, ne pouvait que l'attrister quelque peu. Drago et Blaise avait toujours été ses deux seuls véritables amis, et bien qu'ils ne parlaient tous trois que très rarement de ce qu'ils ressentaient personnellement vis-à-vis de cet après-guerre, ils se soutenaient tous inexorablement face aux difficultés certaines qui les attendaient cette année.

Des meurtriers, voilà comment tous ces imbéciles ignorants allaient les considérer tout le long des nombreux mois à venir… Ou bien encore comme des enfants de meurtriers, dans le meilleur des cas…

« A leur yeux, l'un comme l'autre reviendrait à peu près au même, en fin de compte… Bien que la deuxième version soit bien plus exacte que la première », rumina alors maussadement la jeune fille, tout en reportant son regard naturellement sombre sur le paysage, désormais pluvieux. Ce dernier ne cessait d'ailleurs de lui remémorer la douloureuse réalité, à savoir qu'ils seraient malheureusement bientôt arrivés à destination. Ce triste constat l'abattit à un tel point, ou tout du moins la plongea dans les abyssales d'une morosité telle, qu'il lui fallut de nombreuses minutes pour prendre conscience que ces deux meilleurs amis discutaient tous deux depuis déjà un certain temps.

- … et en ce qui concerne ta mère ?, demanda Blaise au jeune blond avec une certaine inquiétude, pourtant bien dissimulée, alors que Pansy tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre au mieux le sujet de leur conversation.

- Je ne sais pas encore, enfin pas vraiment… Mais mon père sera condamné. J'en suis certain, répondit le Serpentard d'un air des plus détachés, bien que ces deux camarades devinaient aisément que cela l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne se permettait de le montrer. Un silence s'empara donc de nouveau de leur compartiment, après que Blaise se soit simplement contenté de murmurer un bien rapide « Je vois. », signe qu'il ne souhaitait nullement intensifier le mal-être que devait ressentir le jeune Malefoy à cet instant.

Suite au certain malaise qui s'était fortement emparé de l'atmosphère qui régnait entre les trois adolescents, Pansy tenta de changer de sujet afin d'égayer un tant soit peu celle-ci.

- On risque d'avoir encore un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année… On en est à combien déjà ?, demanda-t-elle à l'attention de ses deux amis, tout en riant quelque peu suite à sa propre question. Blaise haussait d'ailleurs légèrement les épaules d'un petit air amusé, alors que la jeune Serpentard remarquait du coin de l'œil, à sa plus grande satisfaction, qu'un fin sourire avait de nouveau prit possession des lèvres de Drago.

- Je crois que tous ces Gryffondors avaient finalement raison…Ce poste est vraiment maudit, déclara ce dernier tout en s'autorisant à sourire un peu plus à ses deux camarades, tous deux assis en face de lui. Cela eu un effet immédiat, puisque les concernés se détendirent un peu plus face à la certaine jovialité qui avait rapidement balayé leur précédent malaise respectif. Ce fut donc avec une angoisse moindre que lors de leur interminable trajet, qu'ils sortirent tous trois de leur compartiment, lorsque le Poudlard Express atteignit enfin sa destination.

Pansy marchait donc d'une allure fière, et d'un pas relativement déterminé, aux côtés de ses deux amis, tout en faisant un maximum abstraction des nombreux regards suspicieux, mais également emplit de mépris, qui se posaient déjà sur leur personne.

Ce fut malheureusement dans cette ambiance des plus pesantes qu'elle parvint finalement à poser un premier pied sur le quai bondé, où leur train s'était arrêté, et où l'horrible spectacle qu'appréhendait la jolie brune depuis de nombreuses heures venaient de se concrétiser. Elle pouvait en effet déjà apercevoir ce maudit Potter, qui tentait de se frayer péniblement un chemin en direction des diligences, suivit de très près par Weasmoche et Granger, ainsi que par une foule d'admirateurs... La Serpentard ne pu réprimer une légère grimace de dégout en remarquant que le misérable rouquin collait la lionne comme une véritable sangsue, ce qui poussa Pansy à se demander ce qu'une fille aussi intelligente qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à un moins que rien tel que lui. Néanmoins, cela eu au moins l'effet positif de faire discrètement rire Drago, qui se penchait d'ailleurs au niveau de son oreille afin de lui murmurer ces quelques mots emplit d'amusement.

- Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour Weasley finirait par se trouver quelqu'un, hein… ? C'est désespérant.

Pansy ne pu elle-même réfréner un petit rire particulièrement moqueur alors qu'elle emboitait calmement le pas de Drago, et cela dans le but de prendre place dans la diligence la plus proche. Blaise se l'était d'ailleurs déjà approprié à l'aide simple, mais très efficace, de quelques regards noirs. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, elle ne fut pas aussi discrète qu'elle l'aurait cru, ou tout du moins qu'elle l'aurait espéré, et ce fut donc une Hermione Granger étonnamment calme qui posa un regard sévère sur sa personne. Malgré sa précédente taquinerie, Pansy n'aurai su dire à cet instant si cette attitude emplit de sérieux et de distance avait un rapport avec son propre rire, ou bien avec sa simple présence en ces lieux, désormais, de paix. Elle rompit néanmoins cette étrange et douloureuse réflexion, en même temps qu'elle interrompit son contact visuel avec la Gryffondor, avant de s'assoir en face de ses deux amis.

- Je sens que cette année va être mémorable…, maugréa-t-elle discrètement à ces deux derniers, tout en sentant la diligence commencer à avancer en direction du château, où un succulent banquet les attendait indéniablement. C'était sans doute là le seul point positif de cette sombre journée.

- A qui le dis-tu…, lui répondit Blaise dans un murmure, alors que Drago avait de nouveau adopté une attitude fière et détachée. Ce changement de comportement ne l'empêcha néanmoins pas de répondre à la remarque des deux Serpentards, et cela d'un air grave.

- C'est étrange. C'est comme si les choses ne commençaient véritablement que maintenant, par delà les ténèbres qui ont emportés toutes nos familles.

- Tu me ferais presque peur là Drago…, lança quasiment aussitôt Blaise avec un certain amusement, alors que le concerné lui jetait un petit regard en biais, lui aussi emplit d'une taquinerie toute particulière.

Cet échange eut le don de faire de nouveau sourire Pansy, alors qu'elle laissait son regard divaguer entre ces deux amis respectifs, pour finalement le reporter sur la silhouette du château, qui avait abrité tant de tourments, de secrets, mais également d'amour et d'espoirs…Cette idée lui semblait presque étrange à cet instant, mais une part d'elle-même ne pouvait qu'approuver les dernières paroles du blond, ce qui fit renaitre une infime étincelle d'espérance au creux de son être, pourtant enveloppé de ténèbres. Et si Drago avait ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu raison, en fin de compte… ? Et si les choses ne faisaient que commencer pour chacun d'entre eux… ? Peut-être était-ce là l'occasion de s'offrir la vie qu'ils n'auraient jamais eu le droit de se choisir auparavant. Tel un nouveau départ emplit de doute, de peur, de folie, mais également d'espoir. Et si…


End file.
